One heartbeat away
by xXMaddie
Summary: AU. Iris and Ash are childhood friends who basically did everything together as small children. Right before they were about to travel together on their long awaited Pokemon journey, Iris finds out that Ash suffers from a rare heart disease. And instead he has to attend some academy? Negaishipping. Story edited by Toadettegirl2012
1. The earliest days

**Heya! It's xXMaddie and I'm up with a new story (obviously...)! But before we begin I'd like to thank my dear friend Toadettegirl2012 for reading over and editing this fanfic! (Insert epic applause here) Thanks to her this fanfic became readable xD So yeah, I think we could call this an collaboration between both of us.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: We both don't own Pokémon.**

_If you ask me what my earliest memory is, I'll probably answer by the time Drayden and I moved to Pallet town. I didn't like the idea of moving away from my hometown, the Village of Dragons, but I didn't have another choice. Drayden was offered a better paid job as a gym leader in Pallet town, and because he had to take care of me I also got to move with him. You see, I never got a chance to meet my parents, whoever they were. I was raised to view Drayden as my real dad, and I think he handled that role very well. He acted like an ordinary dad, and I'm happy with how everything turned out._

_My name is Iris Dragonlight, an ordinary twenty year old. Currently I'm a pharmacist student in one of Unova's finest universities and I'm striving towards-_

"Iris?"

I stopped writing for a moment, looking up at my lab partner and classmate Brock. He raised his eyebrow curiously as he eyed my notebook. "What are you doing? Studying for our next exam?"

"No," I replied. "I'm writing down a story."

"A story?"

"Yeah. A good friend of mine's story. I promised him to write down everything one day, and right now is the best time to do so. Besides the train to Kanto takes six hours."

"Hm," Brock replied, looking thoughtful. "I know it's not really my business but... Is this friend away now?"

I shakily put my notebook and pen away, shifting in my seat to make myself more comfortable. "Well... I could tell you the story…that is if you want."

"Well I don't see why not, we got six hours to kill after all." Brock smiled at me, also leaning back in his seat.

I closed my eyes and let the memories flood back. "It all started by the time my dad Drayden and I moved to Pallet town..."

**x Pallet Town: 15 years earlier x**

"I don't like this place!" A five year old girl stated, crossing her little arms as she kicked the ground with her little foot.

"How can you decide that so sudden?" Drayden asked as he picked up a large box. "Iris, you can't judge a book by its cover. I've told you that many times."

"But Daddy this isn't a book, it's a small, boring town!" Iris corrected him as she pouted.

Drayden sighed at the girl's one mindedness. "Alright Iris, if you're really think this town is boring why don't you go for a little walk and to get a look around, while I carry all those boxes inside?"

Iris suspiciously glanced around a bit before her brown eyes spotted a nearby at the forest, it was dense with trees and looked rather interesting to the adventurous five year old. When she thought about it, it actually looked like the forest back at the Village of Dragons. Maybe it was the same forest! And if it was, there was no doubt in Iris's mind that if she followed the small path she'd get back home!

Smiling happily to herself Iris nodded at the older man. "Sure, I'll go!"

"Be home by dinner!" Drayden called after her as she ran off.

"Okay, I will!" Iris replied happily with a wave as she pushed a branch aside and entered the big forest.

As she started down the forest's trail, Iris noticed that this forest seemed darker than the one back at home. Trees made looming intimidating shadows and the grass rustled as the wind blew by, the only light source happened to be rays of sunlight that were able to poke their way through the tree's branches and leaves. All Iris could hear were bird Pokémon chirping around her and the scurrying of tiny feet of grass dwelling Pokémon, it was a bit uncanny for her and for a moment the little girl with purple hair wondered if she should just turn around and run back.

'No!' Iris thought determinedly. 'If I go back now I'll never know where this path leads to.'

"Pid Pidgeot!" a large bird like creature with tan, red and yellow feathers cried as it swooped down and then sharply flew back up, missing Iris's head just by a few centimeters.

"WAAHH!" Iris quacked, bending down slightly. She looked up only to watch the Pidgeot fly higher up into the sky and disappear into the trees. Pouting at her own crowdedness Iris muttered to herself "Just some weird bird Pokemon,"

She continued deeper into the forest, making sure not to weaver off the path, and after walking for a while, Iris spotted a berry bush. Iris's face lit up with a smile, she loved fruits and berries, and it was no surprise when she happily walked towards the bush and plopped down beside it. Taking a berry, Iris bit into it and her smile widened, as she enjoyed the sweet taste spreading in her mouth.

But her blissful moment was then suddenly interrupted as Iris felt a round object hitting hard on the back of her head. Promptly dropped the half eaten berry and rubbed her back head Iris jumped to her feet. "Hey! That hurt!"

"Oops! I'm sorry about that!" A young boy's voice apologized.

Iris looked up and glared at the boy. He looked about her age, had messy raven hair, dark brown eyes like her and zigzag marks on his cheeks. He looked quite worried and a bit startled at her sudden appearance but she could tell by his facial expression that it all was an accident.

"Why did you do that?" Iris demanded, spying the pokeball that had landed on the ground by the bush.

"I thought y-you were... a well ... um a wild Pokémon, that's all," the boy stuttered, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"What?! Are you saying I look like a Pokémon?!" Iris demanded angrily, shaking her small fist in the air.

"No!" He shook his head. "I was following a wild Pichu and I saw that the bush you were behind moved... so um I thought the Pichu was hiding behind it..." his voice trailed off.

"Oh," Iris said feeling a bit silly for yelling at him. "It's okay. My name is Iris and I just moved here all the way from Unova!"

"You live in this forest!?" The boy asked with a shocked expression.

"No, silly!" Iris laughed. "I live in Pallet Town."

"Pallet? Cool, I live there too!" He beamed at her, rushing over to shake her hand. "My name is Ash Ketchum and I'm training to become a Pokemon Master!"

"Pokemon Master," Iris repeated, wondering what it meant. "Anyway, could you show me around here? I think I'm lost." She said in a sheepish manner.

"No problem!" Ash smiled widely at her and taking her by the hand. "This forest isn't big. I'll show you around in time at all."

Iris followed Ash as he introduced her to a beautiful pond filled with water type Pokemon. Then he showed her the playground, kindergarten, the small downtown with the small shops and his own home. It turned out that she lived right across the street from him, and therefore she had no problems with returning back to her new home.

"Hey Ash, race ya!" Iris called as the two approached their houses after the eventual day of showing her around Pallet Town.

Ash hesitated for a brief moment before he smiled, "Okay, you're on, Iris!"

With that the girl and the boy took off, both a full speed down the road. Iris giggled as she easily raced into first place, leaving her new friend behind.

Grinning she looked over her shoulder and playfully teased, "Nah nah! I'm gonna win Ash-" but then she skidded to a stop and her face was overtaken by a worried expression at the sight of her new best friend crimpled to the ground, heavily breathing and looking like he was in pain.

"As-Ash! Are you okay?" Iris asked, rushing to his side.

Ash didn't, well more like couldn't, give an answer, he just stayed seated on his knees and dragged air heavily in and out of his lungs. Ash had his hand pressed firmly against the left side of his chest, his brown eyes were tightly squeezed closed and he started to groan loudly.

"Ash, say something?! What's wrong?!" Iris cried

"E-chest…argh!" he wheezed as his small hand curled tightly around the material of his shirt, as if the pain he was feeling was getting far worse.

Now panicked, Iris got to her feet and bolted the rest of the distance to her house, "Daddy! DADDY!" screamed the little girl as she darted around the box cluttered hose, in frantic search for the white haired man.

"Iris? What's the matter?" Drayden questioned, startled when he saw that the little girl was close t tears upon approaching him.

"I-It's Ash! S-Something's w-wrong with hi-him!" she breathlessly stammered.

"Ash? Iris who's that?" questioned Drayden as the little girl dragged him outside, but his question was quickly answered when he spotted the small raven haired boy laying, curled up in a ball, on the ground.

Iris gave a wail of fright as she began to cry, but Drayden did otherwise by picking up the limp boy and rushing him inside. Among the pile of boxes inside the house Dradyen was able to lay the boy down on the couch and told Iris to watch after him while he went across the street to see if there was anyone at Ash's house that could help.

"Ash…come Ash wake up," Iris sniffled as she gently nudged his shoulder.

But Ash didn't responded; all that could be heard was his labored breathing and the soft groans that emitted from his lips. Iris sat watching Ash for what seemed like an eternity, but finally her father returned along with a woman with brown hair and eyes.

The women, which Iris soon learned that was Ash's mother and her name was Delia, sunk down beside the couch and cradled her son's head in her arms, "Oh, Ash sweetheart…" she murmured, stroking his hair.

"Due to what you told me," Drayden said to Delia, "do you want me to tell the hospital?"

Fighting back tears Delia answered, "I-I guess that'll be-"

Suddenly a faint groan drawn everyone's attention to the boy on the couch and a feeling of relief washed everyone as Ash's eyes fluttered open.

"ASH! You okay!" Iris cheered, and then proceeded in giving her new friend a tight hug, which only resulted in him crying out.

"Iris, not so tight," Drayden warned pulling the little girl off the boy.

Iris wanted to ask why but she didn't get the chance as ash began to speak.

"Mommy…w-what happened?" he asked softly.

"You fainted sweetheart," Delia said softly, but in a sad tone, she kissed his forehead and then starting asking the boy questions Iris was confusion about. She was asking Ash if he had been tired, about a pain in his chest, and if he took medicine…it was all weird, but before Iris asked about the question, Drayden sent her to fetch some water for the raven haired boy. When she returned with the glass of liquid Ash drank it and at the same time his mother had him swallow a small white pill.

'Why did Ash fall over like that when we raced?' thought Iris as she waved Ash goodbye when his mother carried him home. 'And why did Daddy and his Mommy seemed so worried and scared?'

Iris asked her many questions about what happened that afternoon to her father, when she received her answer it was:

"I'll tell you when you're older, Iris. Right now it's best that you leave it between us grownups, alright?"

Iris wasn't satisfied with that answer but that was all she got out of her adopted father. Ever since that first day in Pallet Town, Iris never gained a clear answer for what had happened and as she and Ash went through their childhood and their schooling years, she never did get an answer. But as the years went by she found that something was always off about Ash. During school he would never run a lot in gym class, he'd always sit out on almost all physical activities and when Ash did run, he'd only run for a short time and then he would get winded and would even fall over, in what Iris could only guess, of exhaustion at times. This would always resulted in the teaching coming and asking if the raven haired boy was alright, and even if he claimed yes he was sent to go sit down. It was all so strange, but what was stranger was that each day during one of their classes the school nurse would come and Ash would receive a small white capsule and water that he would quickly swallow. And seeing him do that always made the purple haired girl think back on the day they had met.

Were all of these strange behaviors, connected to that day he collapsed when they raced? Well Iris just didn't know. Iris would ask about his strange behavior and the daily visits from the school nurse and the little white pill but, Ash would only shrug it off, or quickly change the subject. Soon Iris gave up on asking and never brought up the day the met or any of the strange behaviors ever again, she had lost interest after the constant unclear answers.

So the years continued to pass and soon both Ash and Iris grew to the age of Pokémon trainers and then quickly agreed that they wanted to travel together on a journey as soon as possible. Iris remembered how they used to sit by the sparkling pond in the forest where they first met, resting their bare feet in the water and splashing each other as plan out every single detail about their journey, before they would stroll home laughing and dripping wet. They basically did everything together and therefore became close friends. But, sadly, the day where they planned to start on their journey never came. Ash kept on making silly excuses, and Iris couldn't figure out what the problem was. He already got his first Pokémon, a humorous Pikachu, and so did she, an adorable Axew, so there shouldn't really be any problem. Iris decided that she wouldn't push him. He'd be ready when he was ready. Problem solved.


	2. Secrets

**x A couple of years later x**

"Should I wear this dress or this one?" Iris, who was now at the age of fifteen, she was taller, her hair was longer and she was more developed in the way a teenage girl her age should be. At the moment asked as she held up two different dresses in front of the large mirror. The first one was a strapless cream colored dress with a pink ribbon on the back. The other one was a simple black dress which went all the way down to her knees.

"Axew ew," the little dusk pokemon replied, sounding really bored.

"You sure he won't care?" Iris asked worriedly.

"Axew!"

"Okay then..." The purple haired girl said and put away the black dress. "It's decided then. I'll take the cream colored one."

Iris got dressed as quickly as she could and pulled her royal purple hair back in a long ponytail and allowed the bangs to brush over her eyebrows. When she was satisfied with how she looked, she smiled warmly at Axew. "Alright I'm all ready to go, see you later, Axew!"

"Ax axew…" Axew yawned after her, collapsing down on her soft king-size bed and promptly nodding off to sleep.

Glancing at the clock hanging on the hallway wall Iris gasped "Oh no, I'm already late!" she rushed down the stairs, while at the same time trying to tug on her shoe, but all this resulted in was her tripping and tumbling down the last three steps and landed face first with a loud thud. "Ouch…" Iris groaned.

Suddenly there was soft chuckle above her, looking up Iris saw her beloved father looming over her. He had a grin n hi white bearded face, "Iris, I know you're in a rush," he started as he helped the girl he had basically taken as his daughter, "but how many times do I have to tell you not to run down the stairs,"

Blushing with embossment Iris sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry, Daddy, I'll remember for next time," standing up on her tip toes Iris placed her arms around the tall man's neck to give him a hug, upon pulling away she added, "but for right now, I gotta get going, I don't want to keep Ash waiting!"

"Don't stay out too late Iris," Drayden call after her as the purple haired girl he had raised as she rushed out of the front door.

Once out of the house Iris quickly got on her bike and biked towards the big fountain. The fountain was in the middle of the Pallet Town market, and it was a popular place to hang out. Ash told Iris to meet him there, but she had no idea why. But the Unovaion girl didn't mind surprises, especially ones from her best friend.

As Iris approached the fountain, Ash was nowhere to be seen. The sun hung low in the sky, causing the slight wind to feel quite cold. Iris got off the bike and sat down on the edge of the fountain but after more time pasted Iris glanced at her watch and sighed. He was ten minutes late! How could that be? Ash always came to her meeting spots earlier just so he could have a good laugh at how late she was. Maybe something happened?

'Patience is the key, Iris,' the purple haired girl reminded herself, tapping her feet on the ground. But as time went by, it also got darker. And colder. Iris regretted not bringing her jacket with her.

After an hour, Iris got tired of just sitting there. Something must have happened, and therefore she got on her bike and rode towards the Ketchum's house. She pouted annoyingly because they lived in the same street, and therefore she biked the long way for nothing. Iris carefully leaned her bike against the house and walked up the steps. She knocked on the large wooden door but only to jump back in shock when it swung open.

There in the doorway stood Delia Ketchum her eyes were puffy and swollen, and against her tear stained cheek she held a napkin, and the women's brown hair was a rumpled mess! Iris had never seen Delia in such a state before! Usually her friend's mother was cheery and carefree, and seeing the mid-aged woman like that scared Iris.

"Delia?" Iris squeaked.

"Oh…I-Iris," she managed to say between her cries. She walked over and embraced the purple haired girl tightly as she continued on crying.

"What happened? Is Ash here?" Iris asked, hugging her back.

"No sweetie," Delia replied, pulling away and looking Iris straight in the eye. "…Ash…well i-it's just…he's in the hospital right now."

The news came as a hard slap on Iris' face. Ash at the hospital!? Right now? Iris stood there wide-eyed, mouth agape, she was too shocked to say anything. "….B-But ho-how? What happened?"

Delia picked up her purse and closed the front door behind her. "I'm going to the hospital right now," she told her shakily. "You can come along if you want."

Iris blinked as she ran after Delia towards her small, red car. "Is it bad? Will he be okay?"

Delia sat down behind the wheel, closing the car door quickly. "Honestly I'm not sure…" she said quietly, wiping another tear away as she muttered. "He had small heart attacks before, but…I have never seen him like this before."

"Sm-Small…he-heart attacks?" Iris repeated to herself, more confused than ever.

Why haven't Ash told her anything about this 'heart thing' before? Weren't they best friends? Don't friends tell each other important stuff like that? Iris jumped slightly as Delia started the engine and drove off in a high speed. The landscape outside the window became blurry, and Iris looked down at her hands. The only thing she could think about was Ash and his current condition.

x

After the longest car ride in Iris's life, both of them arrived at the hospital. It seemed like Delia already knew this place well, and she quickly walked towards a large, red door with a huge "5" boldly printed on it. As they came closer to it, Iris read the sign that said "Cardiac department." So Ash really had a heart attack?

Iris followed Delia around the section, and after a while they entered the room Ash was in. There were wires and cables everywhere, a flat screen was beeping, counting Ash's heartbeat, placed above the bed and the room seemed incredibly cold, making the girl shiver, she hated the cold. But in all the mess in the room she spotted her friend, Ash was lying stiff as a board on a hospital bed. Iris slapped her hand over her mouth as she shook her head. He looked so pale, and it made his jet black hair that seemed messier than, usual stand out more, and compared to all the medical equipment around him…Ash just looked so small.

'This…just can't b-be happing,' Iris thought, numbly.

But as much as she didn't want it to belive what she was seeing, Iris realized that it was true. Her friend, her first and only friend, was lying there looking sick and she could barely believe it. It all seemed unrealistic, and at the same time also confusing.

Delia grabbed a chair and sat down next to her son. She grabbed his hand and holds it tightly, looking down at her feet.

"Del-Delia?" Iris spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Yes Iris?" She replied, not looking up at her.

"C-Could you…please tell me what's going on?"

Delia ran her hand through her hair, nodding at a chair on the other side of the bed. "Please have a seat," she said.

Iris did as she said, sitting down at the chair with robotic movements. Delia seemed tired, and she didn't "glow" as she usually did. Anyone could tell she was taking this hard. "You know about Ash's heart disease, right?"

"…Ash…h-has…a heart d-disease?" Iris asked surprised, her eyes widening.

"Oh my…" she gasped and then glanced at her son, her face saddening even more, "so he hasn't told you? I thought he did…I mean after all those years you two-"

"Ash has a heart disease!" Iris cried worried and feeling more panicked than the day she met her friend.

Delia stared at the girl, the woman could tell Iris felt hurt about being kept in the dark about this, but that wasn't the most important thing right now.

"Um yes Ash does…and well a-always had trouble with his heart" Delia started to explain. "The doctors noticed that there was something unusual with Ash's heartbeat since he was a toddler. They said it possibly was something that would just go away, but…as you can see it didn't get any better." Looking at her son she continued. "Ash is full of energy and he is an active boy, but he becomes tired fairly easily. When he turned ten, we got the shocking news. Ash's heart was becoming worse by the years, and by then he couldn't run, get too excited or anything that increased the heart rate...not even the daily medicine he was assigned to take seemed to help."

Iris blinked. She knew that medicine, the white pills. The ones she would always ask about and would never get a clear answer about the reason for taking them. So that's what they were for? For Ash's heart. Her face disfigured into a distraught look as everything she had witnessed about Ash's odd behavior over the years started to make sense.

'All these years…Ash has had problems with this,' Iris thought staring at her unconscious friend. She had to blink to get rid of the tears that started to form in her eyes.

Delia paused for a moment, and could see that Iris was starting to make sense of everything, gently touching her son's cold z marked cheek she started explaining again. "Ash took it hard. He had expected to start on his Pokémon journey alongside with Pikachu and you, but his conduction won't allow it. Instead he's been having to spend a lot of time at the hospital."

'That explains all the excuses, absentees at school and when we'd plan to meet up and he wouldn't show,' Iris thought still staring at the boy on the bed. 'And now...we can't even reach our goal of going on a journey together…'

"But what's worse is…" the women stopped as she swallowed what might have been a wave of emotions. "The doctors said he possibly wouldn't live past eighteen…or twenty years old because of his heart. The only way to survive is to get Ash a heart donor, but things like that takes a long time. He has been on the waiting list for over three years now..."

"Bu-But, Ash, he's 15 now…" Iris gasped as the realization slapped her in the face. "D-Does that mean…he only has about th-three more years left to get a heart donor?"

Delia nodded in response. "Unfortunately…yes.." a few tears could be seen shining in the woman's eyes, she reach up and brushed them away as she turned back to her ill son.

Iris, now left to dwell on all the new information she had just learned, just kept shaking her head in disbelief, 'No…Ash h-he just…he just can d-die…' she turned her head towards the floor as she felt her body tremble from the coolness of the room and the utter worry she was feeling. 'He's the only person I can really call a friend…and besides…I never even got to work up the nerve to tell Ash…that…that I love him…' a sob escaped from her throat as tears started to collect in Iris's brown eyes. She had to bite her tongue to keep herself from breaking down entirely.

"Ash no…please you just can't die,"


	3. The truth at last

**Just wanted to thank all the people who leave nice reviews, faves and follows this story! And also shout out to Toadettegirl2012 once again for her invaluable help with polishing this story and making it readable!**

**XX**

The first thing Ash was aware of when consciousness reached him was an irritating but familiar beeping sound which resounded in his ears. Groaning softly Ash slowly opened his eyes only for them to get stung by sudden brightness. After blinking a few times, Ash's eyes were able to adjust to the brightness and noticed his surroundings. Blinding white walls. Stiff bed, white bed sheets. A window displaying the sinking sun and the start of evening. Looking to his left and right, he saw beeping, flashing, pulsing, machinery that had countless of dangling wires coming out of them, most of them which were attached to his arms or hands.

'_Oh no…the hospital, not the hospital,'_ Ash grimly thought with a sigh.

After blinking away the drowsiness he felt, Ash made an attempt to slowly sit up, leaning most of his upper body weight on his elbows and forearms, but as he did this he gasped slightly and flinched. His chest, it still ached slightly, but thankfully the pain was nothing compared to the pain caused by his frequent heart attacks. As the pain dwindled away, he continued to get into a sitting position only to be halted by a weight on his lap.

Looking down, Ash was rather startled to see his friend Iris slumped down in a chair, her head resting on his lap, snoring softly. _'W-What is she doing here?'_he thought a bit panicked.

However, before he could think of an answer, there was a break in Iris's breathing and she stirred a bit. Biting his lip, he watched as Iris's eyelids twitched a bit before her eyelids slowly opened, revealing her big beautiful brown eyes. Ash held his breath as those brown eyes looked up at him before her head shot up off his lap.

"Ash! You're alive!" Iris exclaimed sounded relieved and grateful to see that her friend's eyes were open, and that the rise and fall of his chest indicated that he could breathe normally again. Happiness overtook her face in the form of a giant grin, Iris was so overjoyed that she couldn't help but throw her arms around her best friend.

"GAH!" Ash cried out as he cringed at the added pressure of Iris's hug, "I-Iris…if y-you don't m-mind…pl-please l-let go,"

"Oh my goodness! Sorry, Ash!" Iris apologized, she quickly let go of him and sat back in her chair, hands folded in her lap, as she felt a tad embarrassed at what she had done. "I-I'm…just so relieved that…you're okay, Ash,"

"Well, duh, of course I'm okay," Ash flashed a happy smirk at her, before asking a question he probably already knew the answer to. "By the way Iris, what happened to me? Why am I in the hospital surrounded by wires?"

A frown appeared on Iris's face. She opened and closed her mouth, not sure how to answer to his question. "Um... Well you see Ash, yo-you had a heart at-attack yesterday…"

"Again?" Ash asked in a flat voice that sounded the least bit surprised. Closing his eyes Ash couldn't help but feel a bit frustrated. _'That pain I feeling in my chest while I was rushing to leave to head to the fountain to go met Iris…maybe I shouldn't have waited until the last moment to tell Mom how much I was hurting,'_

Placing a hand on his chest Ash frowned as he thought back to earlier that day. He remembered there was pain in his chest, which was increasingly becoming worse and worse as he rushed through the house trying to get ready to meet Iris at the fountain. At first Ash brushed it aside trying to ignore it, but suddenly, just as he was about ready to leave, he was hit with the awful sensation of the pain flaring up to the point where it was unbearable to handle. He remembered how he cried out, and crumpled to the floor, clutching his chest, withering in pain. The last thing Ash remembered was hearing his Mom screaming his name, asking what was the matter, but his answer was never given because he blacked out before he could.

"Yeah…Ash you had a heart attack again," Iris confirmed. She fidgeted with her fingers, she hesitated before asking the question that had been tugging at her brain ever since she arrived at the hospital and Mrs. Ketchum had told her everything."….As-Ash…um why didn't you…you know… t-tell me anything?"

"Tell you anything about what?"

"Don't play dumb!" Iris snapped, blinking away some tears that had unexpectedly formed in her eyes. "About your heart condition that's what! I mean, for Arceus sakes, Ash I'm your best friend! Aren't I important enough to you for you to tell me what was going on?!"

"Well, ye-yes of c-course y-your important I-Iris," Ash insisted as he spotted the tears that glistened in her eyes, he looked down on his blankets that he messed with, avoiding Iris's sad and angered gaze. "And I'm sorry if I-I offended you Iris, by n-not saying anything…I mean you're my best friend, but..."

"But what, Ash?" Iris demanded with a small sniffle as she wiped her face.

Ash heaved a sigh as he started t explain. "It's just that…people have always been looking after me, my mom, teachers, basically everyone. I hated it when everyone was looking over my shoulder; I hated being that big burden…"

The teen's voice trailed off as he shifted a bit on the bed and sighed, as if telling his best friend this secret was physically painful. Silence lingered in the air, the only sound being the heart monitor and the sound of the other machinery around the raven haired teen on the bed.

After a long moment Ash turned his amber eyes towards Iris and continued speaking, "With everyone else worried about me the last thing I wanted… wa-was for you to pity me a-all the time… or worse, b-be afraid that so-something bad would hap-happen to me." A weary smile found it's way on Ash's face. "Besides, Iris you're my best friend and you're the only one that I can really have fun hanging out with because you didn't have the burden of my heart problem to make you think differently about me…"

Iris stared at Ash, "Oh…so that's why you…I-I mean…" her voice faded off as she started to feel a bit guilty about all those times she would be upset due to the fact that she would never receive a clear answer about anything when Ash could grow tired or not show up at places with the constant excuse of being busy or something to that extent.

"I just want to be like anyone else at our age. You know, I wanted to run around and catch Pokémon without being afraid of getting another heart attack." Ash continued. "S-So I thought that if I-I didn't tell you about my heart condition… yo-you wouldn't treat me any dif-different, like the kids back at school did. No one wanted to play with me. They were afraid that I would just collapse in the middle of the game and therefore ruin the fun."

"Oh…I-I always th-thought th-that those kids were just…" Iris slowly stammered, but then just stopped. Suddenly everything made perfect sense. When Iris started school, she noticed that the kids avoided Ash as much as they could. Most of them didn't mean to be rude, but they were simply afraid something would happen to Ash if they even just touched him.

"But you, Iris," Ash said, regaining her attention. He smiled, "You were always ready for fun, and I love that about you!"

A pink color tinted Iris's cheeks, "T-That's nice of you to say, Ash,"

Ash raised an eyebrow at her and gave a small laugh, "You're such a kid, Iris."

"What?! No I'm not! You're the little kid!" Iris shot back, with a playful smirk as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"So what, little kid or not, I want to train my Pokémon now, where's Pikachu?" Ash asked as he pushed his blanket aside.

"What no! A-Ash yo-you can't leave now!" Iris panicked, stopping Ash as he was about to pull a wire out and forcing him to lie back in bed. "The doctor has to see you first."

"Aww man," Ash whined, resting his head on the soft pillow with a frown on his face. "I'm tired of all this... the doctor, the medicine, the hospital ugh all of it…"

"And you're calling me a little kid." Iris rolled her eyes at him. "By the way, why did you tell me to meet you by the fountain yesterday? And why'd you make me wear this," she indicated to the dress by pulling at the crème colored material in what almost looked like displeasure. "You know how much I hate wearing dresses."

Ash gazed upon Iris's crème colored dress and her long royal purple hair that was styled into a neat and sleek ponytail. "Why? Because…w-well you look cute in it." He answered, giving the only answer he could come up with.

"Ash…" Iris said, as she felt blush warm he cheeks at his complement. But quickly, to cover up the blush, Iris added "I'm serious. Why did you make me wear it?" she said in a tone that was firm but with a hint of playfulness.

"You seriously don't remember?" Ash laughed. "Ten years ago you moved to Pallet town. And that means we have been friends for ten whole years!" Ash added, grinning at Iris. "I can't believe I have endured with you for so long."

"Hey! I think I should be the one saying that!" Iris pouted jokingly, punching Ash playfully on his arm. "So, since it's our ten year anniversary of our friendship, whatcha get me?" she asked excitedly, knowing that every year she would give Ash a gift and he would do the same.

"Oh, I think my mom has the gift." Ash sheepishly answered, "But I make sure she gives it to you, Iris,"

"Okay, in that case, here's my gift," Iris said holding out a rather large rectangle object that was wrapped in wrapping paper with a various kinds of berries printed on a blue background.

Ash grinned, Iris's gifts were always the best and since this was his tenth one from his best friend it he couldn't help but be intrigued about what was inside. "What is it Iris?" he questioned as he shook it up and down.

"Careful, Ash," Iris warned, "It took me forever to put it together,"

"That's just makes this gift twice as good!" Ash exclaimed as he started to rip the paper off like it was Christmas.

"I hope you like it, best friend!" Iris beamed as the last of the berry printed wrapping paper was removed from the gift.

"Wow, Iris is awesome!" Ash said, for what he held in his hand was a picture frame that was just the right size to vividly display the collage of pictures.

Pictures that had been taken over the years of the two's ten year friendship, there were ones when they were little, ones when they in the middle school years and even pictures that were from the present day. But the one that caught Ash's attention the most was the oldest picture that was on the frame, the edges of the photo were a bit crinkled and torn showing, that it had faced the elements of time and all, but even so it still captured the wide grins that were one his and Iris's happy five year old faces. For this was the picture that his mom had taken the day after Iris had moved to Pallet Town, and of course after he collapsed after that race. The picture was adorable; Iris had her arms around him in tight hug as she winked at the camera while he had one arm around Iris's shoulder while he used the other to reach up high over Iris's pigtail hairdo to make bunny ears over her head with his fingers.

"I still can't believe your mom kept that picture after all this time," Iris stated as she admired the gift she had given. Grinning she added, "We sure were cute back then," but then she blushed, "er I-I mean cute in a little kid fr-friend kinda way, hehe."

"Yup, Mom would always say we were 'absolutely adorable together'," Ash recalled his mother saying as he fixed his amber eyes on the photo, not even noticing how a red color tinted his z marked cheeks. Looking up at his purple haired friend he gave a big smile, "I love the gift Iris, thanks you're the best!"

Iris blushed even more, she fiddled with her fingers, "I'm glad you like it Ash I-OH!" she was cut short when Ash lunged forward and pulled her into a hug. The purple haired teen squeaked as her face burned at the sudden contact of her best friend…well the best friend she was attracted to.

Pulling away Ash returned his attention to his gift, "I'll look at your gift everyday Iris, and remember this day and all our other days of friendship forever!" he held the frame of picture close to his chest.

"That's great Ash," Iris said, mad a face of confusion. "But what do you'll _remember_ our friendship, Ash? I mean neither of us are going anywhere,"

Ash 's smile faded a bit, he darted his eyes up at her, "Um well…I just said that because…um what I mean was…I want to remember everything since… this week is my last week here in Pallet, after all."

"WH-WHAT?!" Iris shouted, jumping up from her chair and clutching her chest as if the comment was a knife to the heart. "As-Ash y-you're leaving?!"

"Uh, yeah," Ash responded he turned his amber eyes back towards the smiling faces of the pictures in the frame that he held. "I mean…since I'm obviously not able to start on a Pokémon journey yet, I'm going to attend a Poke Academy to get more knowledge." He reasoned with a shaky smile, "It'll come in handy when I start travelling with you, Pikachu and Axew."

Iris just stood there her mouth agape, slowly her knees buckled and she lowered herself back in her chair, hands still at her chest, she closed them into tight fist. _'No…it's bad enough that Ash has heart problem…now he just can't leave me, not after those ten years we spent together!'_Iris squeezed her eyes close to prevent any tears to form in her tear ducts, _'No…no, NO! There's just no way I'm going to let Ash slip away like this…but he has a point he can't go on a Pokémon journey not in his condition…but then maybe…well I-I could…'_

"I-Iris?" Ash asked, hoping that he hadn't hurt her by the sudden news. "I promise I'll keep in touch with you, I'll call, write you letters I'll-"

"No, it's okay Ash, there's no need for you to do that," Iris suddenly said, opening her eyes and lowering her hands. She then stood and gave him a determined look, "That's because…I've decided thatif you're going Ash, then I'll come along too! We made a promise after all."

"Yeah, a promise to travel together, not attending some school together," Ash reminded her. "And besides, you'll never get in. Your grades are not high enough."

"And how do you know?" Iris crossed her arms.

"I know you better than anyone," he replied with a grin. "You can't even come close to beating my straight A's!"

Iris pouted at him. He may was pretty dense for his age, but at school he was surprisingly bright. "Oh yeah? I'll show you, just you wait!" Then she bended over his bed and pushed the small red button near his bed.

And seconds later the room was filled with doctors and even more nurses. Delia and Pikachu also entered the room after the health professionals, hope filling both of their faces at the sight of Ash being awake and both him and Iris smiling brightly.


	4. Gift

**xXXx**

"Thanks for everything, Iris. I sincerely appreciate everything you've done for Ash," Delia said.

Ever since the doctors had given Ash his medicine, the raven haired teen had nodded off to sleep and his mother and best friend had left his room, to give him the peace and quiet he needed to get the proper rest he required. At the moment both of them sat on a bench outside the hospital, watching the various Pokémon play alongside their young trainers, the gorges sunset as a backdrop to the cheerful scene.

"Oh, Mrs. Ketchum, it's no problem, really," Iris smiled warmly back at her. "Being there for Ash whenever he needs, especially now that I know about his heart problem, is all part of the awesome job of being his best friend!"

Delia smiled at this. "I guess you're right," she let her voice fade off a bit as she looked down at the picture frame, the one that was full of the smiling faces of the dark skinned girl who sat beside her and her son, which Ash had given to her to hold onto until they got home, the wonderful gift made her heart melt. "I'm just glad Ash decided to go on that walk..."

Looking up at the women with auburn hair Iris gave a perplex look, "W-What do you mean?"

Mrs. Ketchum gave a small giggle, "I'm sorry, dear, I was just thinking out loud." Running a few fingers against the glass that separated her hand from the oldest picture in the frame, the one when Ash and Iris were five years old, she gently nudged the girl beside her and added. "I was just reminiscing on the day when I had taken Ash home after a little race accident and when he talked my ear off about how he met his new best friend in the forest, while on a walk. It was a little girl who came all the way for Unova and was named after a pretty purple flower."

Iris blushed, feeling foolish for not figuring out what Delia meant sooner. "Oh yeah, I remember that day…after you went home with Ash, after…well you know," she would rather not mention the race that resulted in Ash's fainting, but implying it did no harm. "I had asked Drayden what had happened to Ash, and all I got as an answer was that the topic was only for 'grownups'" she made invisible quotes with her fingers.

"Well since you're now a young lady Iris," Mrs. Ketchum stated with a wide grin, "I guess today was the perfect day for you to learn everything. I just want to thank you for taking the news so well."

Iris mustered up a faint smile, trying hard not to think about the shocking moment when the information about Ash's condition slapped her in the face, but even that worrisome pain still stabbed her sadden heart. Iris just couldn't deny that she was frightened for her raven haired friend.

"You're welcome Mrs. Ketchum," Iris said, "Like I said, being there for Ash is just all part of the awesome job of being his best friend." She then stood, and glanced at how the sun was sinking lower and lower in the sky. "But for now I better get going, I have some-"

"Wait, Iris! There is something I have to show you before you head home." The mother suddenly blurted, she stuck a hand in her purse and fished around in it for a moment before pulling out a piece notebook paper out. The paper was nicely folded, and Delia seemed to take caution when unfolding it. "Here, take a look. I found it while I was cleaning up in Ash's room. I'm not sure if it was meant to be private or not, but I think you would be the right person to at least have it."

Taking the paper Iris glanced at it. She assumed it might have been a letter that was addressed to her, but never got sent, but surprisingly what was scribbled on the paper was what looked like some sort of... list? Curiously the purple haired teen started to read it.

_Before I die, I want to..._

_1. Have a real Pokémon battle_

_2. Break a rule_

_3. Read a book - And I mean a REAL novel_

_4. Tell someone special about my feelings_

_5. Have a day where I don't have to worry about anything_

_6. Catch my second Pokémon_

_7. Become a Pokémon Master_

"Yeah, I can totally see Ash writing this," Iris giggled, but then smiled; a determined look gleamed in her chocolate brown eyes. "And since this is what Ash really wants, I'm going to make sure that he will do everything on here before you know it!"

"Re-Really?" Delia asked curiously and a tad shocked. "B-But he's going to attend that Poke Academy on Monday. There really won't be any time to-"

"Don't worry Mrs. Ketchum; I'm already way ahead of ya!" Iris said happily, jabbing her thumb at her chest. "Because I'm going to attend that Poke Academy too!" she giggled at Delia's shocked expression. "And that's why I'm going straight to the library to study. Bye Delia, and tell Ash I said bye as well!"

"Good luck, sweetie!" Delia called after Iris as she ran off. "Do your best!"

**xx**

_'There…that's the last books I'll need,'_ Iris thought as she pulled out a thick, green book. Bold letters spelled 'Poke Health' on its cover. Normally Iris couldn't stand reading, but in order to attend the Poke Academy with Ash she had no choice but to study. She added the book in her large collection of books and wiped her forehead.

Iris glanced shortly at her clock, and then her eyes widened when she realized how late she was. She promised Drayden to be home by 8.00 PM, and now she was three whole hours too late!

"Darn, it! Daddy's gonna kill me!" Iris groaned as she sloppily grabbed her pile of books and dashed towards the library's check out desk in record time, despite the books miserable weight.

After the teen with purple hair borrowed the books, she stepped out of the cozy library and strolled into the dark night streets of Pallet Town. Iris inhaled the fresh night air and gazed up at the sky, it was full of twinkling stars and it brought a smile to her face as she peacefully walked forwards. Her thoughts wandered off to Ash, the Academy and what the future would bring.

A gentle touch on her shoulder stopped her from walking, and also interrupted her thoughts. Iris spun around, only to stand face to face with a strange-looking guy. He had a cap down over his face, a baggy old looking gray hoodie and shoulder-length greasy blonde hair.

Iris blinked at him. "Um, m-may I help you, sir?"

The guy smirked creepily under his cap. "Actually I am the one who should help you that question," he replied in a raspy voice. "Those books look really heavy for a girl like you. Why won't you let me help you carry them home?"

Iris, preferring to do everything by herself, frowned at this. "No thanks. I'll be fine." She shrugged his hand off her shoulder and quickly brushed past him.

With that said, Iris continued her way down the street, but as she went her sixth sense made her feel that she being followed. Iris being Iris, always trusted her extra sense, so she listened and let her other five go to work but even so Iris's impeccable senses weren't picking up the sound of footsteps or anything suspicious but Iris still couldn't shake her uneasy feeling, so she picked up her pace. Unfortunately not long after she rounded a few corners Iris bumped into someone, her head making contact with something rather hard, wincing pain Iris staggered back and looked up.

Before her stood the same guy, hoodie and all, still grinning creepily at her. "Now, there's nothing to be afraid of, sexy chick." He said, in a sly tone as he looked her up and down. "I won't bite."

Iris felt a red flag pop into her head; her sixth sense was screaming at her she had to get out of here, _now_! The purple haired teen dropped the books, scattering them across the ground, and was about to break into a run, but before a step could even be taken, two strong arms wrap around her, and pulled her forwards so she was pressed against the arms owner's chest. The nauseating stench of two week old pizza, and musty body odor drifted around her nose, as Iris tried to pull back. But that was no use; the guy was much stronger than her and as if the tight squeeze wasn't uncomfortable enough, one of the book's, that hadn't fallen from her hands, and was sandwiched between her and her holder, edges was practically stabbing her breast, making the purple haired girl bear her teeth in pain.

"Le-Let me go," she managed to say, trying to hide the fact that her heat was now racing with utter most fear.

"Let you go?" the guy repeated, leaning down and hissed in Iris's ear he added. "Why would I do that…you're just too irresistible in that sexy dress."

Iris inwardly cursed Ash for making her wear such a thing, but she didn't have time to complain about it. "Let go of me, jerk! I-If you d-don't…I-I'll s-scream!" Iris threatened as she squirmed, only to get squished closer to the creeper.

"Why do you gotta be so whiny?" the guy asked, with a faint chuckle. "All you gotta do is come with me, it'll be fun…promise."

Iris felt her heart leap up into her throat as she could feel his arms wander around her back, making an attempt to unzip her dress; "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed.

Using whatever strength she could muster up, Iris pulled back, clutched the book in her hands and swung it as hard as she could at the guy in front of her. There was a loud smack as it made direct contract with the guy's face!

The guy stumbled backwards, holding his face, and shot her an infuriated glare.

"I-I told yo-you I'd scr-scream," Iris stammered out, as she backed away, only to trip over one of the dropped books, and stumbled backwards and fall over on her backside.

Smirking creepily at her the guy slowly advanced towards Iris, "You may have screamed but, it looks like it did you no good, now to prevent that from happening again…" he reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a red handkerchief.

Iris felt around blindly for any book she could throw if the guy got any closer. Grabbing one of the thicker books, Iris held it over her head, ready to let it fly at any given moment. "S-Stay back!" She demanded trying to keep her voice from trembling.

Sure this form of defense felt pretty pathetic and humiliating, but Iris knew she didn't stand a chance against him. No matter how fast she ran there was a strong possibility that he would catch up to her again, and if this creeper grabbed her, there was no way she could break free, he too strong for her and to make matters worse there wasn't a tree nearby she could climb and hide in! What was she going to do?!

She panicked and threw the book as hard as she could, but due to her untamable fear, her accuracy was off and it flew right over the guy's shoulder and into the darkness of the street.

"You thought that would work again, did ya?" he sneered, "well not this time, you're coming with me,"

Knowing there was nothing else to Iris lost it, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed in utter most fear as she squeezed closed her eyes and held up her arms to shield her face. But just as she felt his grubby hands latch onto one of her wrist and the handkerchief was about to be tied around her mouth, a loud noise broke through the night air.

"YOU HEARD HER, WEIRDO! KEEP AWAY FROM HER IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" A familiar voice shouted from behind.

The voice was suddenly followed by a barrage of books, the ones that had been spilled in panic; each one sailed over Iris's head and collided with the creeper who stood over Iris. He cried out as the impact of the reading material took him to the ground.

Completely shocked Iris turned, wondering where the shout came from and who had thrown those books but she was quickly given an answer when, from the shadows, Ash came and dashed out in front of her, his arms out to protect his purple haired friend. Iris felt all her fear drain away at the sight of her best friend coming to her rescue, however, in his heroism Iris could see her friend had pushed himself to his limit while running to save her. His head was lowered as choppy, uneven breaths could be heard filtering in and out of his lungs, each sounding harder to take in than the last.

Seeing the dilemma Iris immediately scrambled to her feet and pulled his arm. "As-Ash, no! Think about your h-heart condition!"

"Tha-That's not…i-important ri-right now," he snapped back at her between his labored breaths. He tried to stifle a groan as he squeezed one eyes shut in hopes to subdue the sudden burst of pain in his chest, slowly he continued. "I-I… h-heard you scr-screaming and I knew y-you needed help…an-and I-I'm not gonna let m-my condition… st-stop me from p-protecting you from some cre-creeper….I g-got this, Ir-Iris."

The guy was furious, not only had this little punk pegged him with books, he had ruined his chance at getting the pleasure he so much desired. After adjusting his cap, he glared at the panting boy before him, "You gonna pay for that shrimp," he growled before pulling a pokeball out of the pocket of his hoodie. "Go, Nidoking!" he threw the red and white sphere in air and in a flash the large purple poison type stood before its master and roared its name.

Iris cowered behind Ash at the sight of the large spiny Pokémon, sure ice types were her biggest fear, but she was majorly doubting that she and Ash, due to his certain state, that they could outrun that thing, especially with that creepy blond guy as it's owner. Swallowing hard, Iris closed her fingers around Ash's forearm and nervously whispered, "Um…y-you didn't ha-happen to bring P-Pikachu did you, Ash?" She was hoping that he had since Axew was at home under the watch of Drayden.

Out of all the times to leave Pikachu at home, was the sentence Ash would have used to answer Iris's question, but he was unable to speak. For at the moment he couldn't fight the urge to double over, hands on his knees, continuing to suck in as much air as he could as the sound of his fast beating heart pounded in his ears. His heart which was stinging and burning every ten or so heartbeats was almost too hard to bear. But Ash knew he couldn't let this take him down, quickly he shook his head to keep the lingering feeling of dizziness from taking over, besides the absolute last thing he needed was keel over while trying to confront this creeper.

The guy, now surrounded by an even eerier aura, gave a hiss like sounding chuckle, "Don't have a Pokémon, I see, shrimp." a smirk curled on his lips as he directed his comment to Ash.

"Y-Yeah…I-I guess no-not," Ash stammered out, pulling his clenched hands from his knees and forcing his fatigued body to straighten up, despite that he was still a bit winded from running and his heart was pounding even faster, now that a threat of a huge Pokémon was before him. Even so he made sure to stand his ground; he had to make sure the distance between the creeper and Iris where still at a reasonable length.

"Si-Since we don't have Pokémon," Iris spoke up as she gave a feeble attempt to look intimidating, not even noticing how she was trembling, "it wouldn't make any sense to attack two defenseless teens, right?"

Smirk widening, the stranger answered, "Well…it wouldn't be right…but then again a lot of things I do aren't right, and besides this shrimp here is standing in the way of what I want, so," he turned to his powerful Pokémon, "Nidoking, Hyper beam, now!"

With it's given command, the purple poison type charged energy into a white orb in it's mouth "Niiidoo-KING!" it declared as the beam of white energy sizzled through the air, towards the two teenagers.

Iris couldn't help but let a squeal of fear escape from her chest as she stood frozen in fear, eyes wide, not even being able to brace herself for the oncoming pain, but there was no need to brace herself. Because one second she was standing behind Ash, who was still struggling to recover from the running, and the next second she was on the ground. Flat on her back, the hard unforgiving pavement scraped at her bare arms and legs as she skidded in the dirt, she tumbled and rolled once or twice but finally she came to a stop, groaning she slowly opened her eyes. Naturally, after such a fall, Iris would have taken the chance to look herself over, but that chance as taken from her when she bolted up in a sitting position, as a heard a loud cry filled the empty street.

Her eyes opened wide, with fear, "ASH!" she screamed, begging, pleading, and praying that whatever she was thinking wasn't true. Ash, her friend in which she spent ten years of wonderful friendship with and of course her crush, couldn't have been hit with that attack. Tears threatened to form in her eyes but before one was large enough to slip down her cheek, a soft groan resounded in her ears.

Her head snapping to the right, Iris was washed with a wave of relief as she happily blink away the tears to see Ash laying on the ground, a few inches from her. His hat had toppled from his head and his z marked cheek was pressed against the dirt covered ground as he breathed in an evener and more controlled pace than before. Slowly Ash pushed himself up, sat on his knees, coughed a few times, looked up at Iris and gave her with a weak smile. "You okay?" he asked.

Iris nodded slowly, "Y-Yeah I'm fine," a hand was at her chest, feeling her own heart slow as she recovered from the shocking thought, of Ash being hit, dwindling away.

"G-Good to hear," Ash stated, but then looked around confused, "by the way, were did that scream come from-"

But before Ash could even finish that thought, he was answered by the same voice, screaming: "MY CAR! MY BEAUTIFUL CAR! NOOO!"

Turning Ash and Iris witnessed a rather humorous scene. There standing in the middle of the street was a distressed Officer Jenny, anime tears gushing out of her eyes, at the sight of her portal car which had a giant hole, shot right through the middle by that Nidoking's Hyper Beam!

"WHO WOULD DARE DO THIS TO AN OFFICER?!" Officer Jenny bellowed, eyes ablaze with anime flames, as she turned and scanned the area. She then turned and spotted the creeper, who stood pale faced and terrified at what the missed Hyper Beam attack had done. "YOU!" the policewoman turned and pointed an accusing finger at the creeper and the poison type Pokémon, her face growing red with anger. "FIRST IT WAS SHOP LIFTING, THEN IT WAS TERROIZING THE GIRLS IN TOWN AND NOW YOU'VE GONE AND DESTROYED MY CAR! YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE MISTER, THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE GETTING AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME!"

"Damn it," the guy cursed before turning and breaking into a run, Nidoking hot at his heels.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T! I'VE BEEN LOKING ALL OVER PALLET TOWN FOR YOU FOR WEEKS! YOU'RE NOT GETTING OFF THE HOOK THAT EASY!" The green haired women screamed as she chased after the wanted criminal, she pulled out two pokeballs, "Let's go Arcanine!" in a flash two large tiger like Pokémon appeared, they both growled their names as one took off after the creeper while Officer Jenny mounted the other one and joined the chase. As the officer raced pasted the two teens she called over her shoulder. "You two better head home, I've got this covered." She then continued, yelling after the person she was perusing.

"Well…it seems like Officer Jenny has everything under control," Ash sheepishly said, as he slowly got to his feet and dusted himself off, he then smiled down at his friend and held out a hand to help her up. "Are you sure you're okay, Iris?" Ash asked when she stood beside him.

"Well duh!" Iris smiled back at him and held out her arms. "Do I look injured to you?"

"Um…well," Ash sweatdropped as he glanced at Iris's overall appearance at the moment.

A few scrapes stood out on her dark skin from the impact of him pushing her out of the way of the Hyper Beam. Her long purple ponytail hairdo, which was once neat and tidy, was now disheveled, a few strands fell lose into her face, hiding most of her left eye from his view. The material of Iris's crème colored dress was now dirt stained and a tad tattered, and Ash could help but blush and look away at how most of Iris's leg was exposed due to the rip running up the side of the dress.

Seeing this as well Iris fiddled with the material, blushing and trying to act like nothing was wrong she responded, "A-Ash I'm fine, be-besides shouldn't I b-be asking you if you're okay?" she asked.

"You don't have to worry about me Iris. I'm okay."

"Are you sure, I mean you just got out of the hospital this afternoon and, when you ju-jumped in front of me panting and all, I-I thought you were going to have another h-heart-"

"Iris, I said I'm fine!" the raven haired teen suddenly snapped, a frown overtaking his face. "Just because I have this heart problem doesn't been I can't look after my friend!" he turned and faced the ground. "This is why I didn't feel like telling you anything…it hasn't even been 24 hours yet since you've learned about my heart condition and you're already worrying about me…"

Ash heard Iris gasp, "N-No, no Ash that's not w-what I meant!" he felt Iris's small a hand rest on his shoulder, looking up he saw his friend, biting her lip in what could only be regret, for what she just said. "I'm sorry, maybe I-I wouldn't be worrying if I hadn't been such an idiot, trying walk home alone this late at night…"

"It's okay Iris, I'm not mad at you," Ash said, gently removing her hand off his shoulder. Yes he was disappointed, knowing that Iris would now always look at him with the burden of his heart problem on her mind, but being mad wouldn't do anything but bring his heart rate back up. Besides, anyone would have reacted that way, heart condition or not, if he stood in the way of a creeper and his Nidoking.

"All I wanted to do was get a few books from the library," Iris's voice broke into his thoughts, "but if I hadn't lost track of time, that creeper guy wouldn't have gotten in my way-"

"And your dress wouldn't be ruined," Ash added.

Iris rolled her chocolate brown eyes, "I could care less about my dress right now," Iris stated, knowing that she wanted nothing more than to rip the thing off and change into more comfortable clothes as soon as she got home. "I'm more concerned about are these books," she indicated to the ground, that was scattered with the hard cover and soft covered reading material, "I wouldn't want to pay for them all to get replaced if they get ruined."

"Here, let me help you carry all those books home, Iris" Ash offered.

Iris gave a kind smile, "Ash you already done so much I-"

Ash didn't allow her to finish though, for he had already stooped down picked up half of the books, grinning happily. His friend, once again, rolled her eyes, and gave a small smile, as if to say thank you, before scooping up the rest in her arms. Smiling at each other, the two of them walked, books in their arms, peacefully side by side down the street, the moon lighting up the way for them. Silence filled the empty space between them for a few minutes before Iris spoke.

"You know Ash, that was very brave of you," Iris said as she nudged him with her elbow.

Ash flashed his goofy grin, "Aw, it was nothing!"

"Don't be so modest," Iris insisted. "I don't many people who would stand in the way of creeper like that…well f-for the likes of me…"

Ash's eyes widened, he couldn't believe that Iris would say that, "Iris, I'm sure anyone else had heard you scream, they come to save you," he nudged her back, "beside who wouldn't want to help a pretty girl like you?" as the words left his mouth, Ash couldn't help but feel a tad embarrassed at what he had said and he felt his face get warm at the sight of the surprised and flattered expression that came upon his purple haired friend's face.

"Oh…thanks Ash I-I…um yo-you really t-think that I-I'm…w-well…" Ash could see that Iris was fiddling with her words, as if trying to figure out how to say something, but what he mostly noticed was the tint of pink that appeared on her cheeks.

"What?" Ash questioned.

Iris bit her lip and then just shook her head, the messy ponytail bouncing with the moment, "N-No forget it…never mind…"

"Oh, come Iris tell me,"

"I-I'd rather not, besides we're at my house,"

Looking around Ash found that he now stood at the walkway that led up to Iris's house. "Oh, right I guess we are," he said as he followed Iris towards the porch.

"Thanks for walking me home, Ash," Iris said as the climbed up onto the porch.

"No need to thank me, it's what good friends do," Ash responded with a grin.

"I guess so," Iris said giggling. "Now if you don't mind, I'll take my books now," she held out her arms to receive the books that Ash held.

"Um sure," Ash said, but instead of handing them to her, the raven haired boy placed them down on the porch, "but before I do, I need to give you something,"

"Give me something?" Iris repeated placing her arm full of books next the ones Ash previously held. "I didn't leave something at your house from the last time I was there, did I?"

Ash laughed, "No! Come on, Iris don't tell me you forgot again!"

Iris pouted in annoyance, "F-Forget I didn't f-forget anything…I-I just well…" she hated to be proved wrong but no matter how much she racked her brain she could figure out what Ash was implying. Heaving a sigh of defeat, Iris muttered, "Okay, what did I forget?"

"Your gift! You know the one for the ten year anniversary of our friendship?" Ash said poking her forehead, as if that would jog her memory.

Iris face lit up with blush, from embarrassment for letting that slip her mind for the second time that day, and with a huge grin. "Oh yeah, my gift! But didn't you say your mom was gonna give it to me?"

"Yeah…but she said I should give to you, it'll be more personal that way!" Ash stated. He then reached into his pocket and looked up at Iris with a sheepish grin. "Um, I really didn't have time to wrap it like you did with the picture frame you gave me…so um do you mid closing your eyes, Iris?"

"I expected that much from a little kid like you," Iris teased, as she placed one hand over her eyes.

"Okay, now no peeking," Ash said as he pulled the gift from his pocket and then reached out for Iris's free hand.

He felt Iris flinch at the sudden contact, "Ash wh-what are you doing?"

"Just hold on," Ash said, as he gently slipped what was in his hand onto Iris's wrist. "Alright you can look now, Iris."

Blink open her eyes, Iris glanced around for a second wondering where the gift was until she was startled when Ash held something in front of her face. It was something small and round and was constructed out of red, blue and gold beads all of different shapes and sizes. It was a bracelet, Iris squinted at it because for some odd reason it seemed like she had seen it somewhere before. It wasn't until something shiny caught her eyes did she remember, because dangling from the bracelet was a silver pendent. A pendent, a sliver one, that took the shape of a heart, well more specifically half of a heart.

"A-Ash!" Iris gasped as a hand flew over her mouth in pure shock.

"You remember these don't you Iris?" Ash inquired, grinning happily, as he pulled the bracelet onto his wrist. "It's my friendship bracelet, you know, the ones we made when we were little!"

"Yes…I-I remember but I-I…" Iris stuttered as she gazed down at her own, wrist were her own bracelet was displayed, gleaming in the moonlight.

Her bracelet was also made out of beads, but unlike Ash's whose beads were all mismatched shapes, the ones on her bracelet were all heart shaped beads. The beads colors were sparkly pink, a sky blue with a swirl pattern on it, and purple that had white spots on it, the heart shaped pink, blue and purple followed that pattern as they looped around the stretchy band that held them together. The only thing about Iris's bracelet that was similar to Ash's was the little silver half heart pendent that dangled from it.

"Ash…how did you get these…? I-I mean th-thought our frie-friendship bracelets were gone fo-forever," Iris stammered looking up at her friend. "I mean after that time I went to your house, all those years ago, and we went to play treasure hunters in your attic…"

Her voice had died off but that was all Iris needed to say for both of them to think back on that day when Iris had come over Ash's house for a playdate and the two had climbed up in the attic to play.

**(Flashback norm POV 9 years ago)**

Up in in the box cluttered attic of the Ketchum's home two little six years sat in their makeshift fort, made from blankets, pillows and the surrounding boxes. Despite the bright ray of sunshine that filtered through the wide window, causing the plentiful amount of dust that drifted throughout the attic's atmosphere, to have it's effortless dance to be visible. Not that anyone was watching the dust's movements, since the raven haired boy was currently standing before the fort, a frown on his face as he continued the argument with his purple haired friend who sat on the blankets, arms crossed, not budging one bit to compromise.

"Come on Iris, you gotta take it off!" a six year old Ash said for fifth time, "We'll only use it for a little while and besides we can't be treasure hunters if we had no treasure to hunt!"

"I-I know but…" Iris softly mumbled, arms dropping into her lap as she stared down at the pretty bracelet she had made with her friend a few days ago. The bracelet wasn't only pretty, with its heart shaped beads of vibrant colors, but it was one of her most valued possessions. It was her friendships bracelet and to remind her that Ash and her would be friends forever she wore it all the time like Ash did. "What i-if something goes wrong and…we c-can't find th-them later?"

"Don't worry Iris, we'll find them, that's the whole point of treasure hunting!" Ash reasoned as he pulled off his blue, red and gold beaded bracelet. "Besides I'll just hide them behind those boxes." He pointed towards the far corner of the attic were a tower of boxes, which bulged with unused junk, sat. "And after we count to 100 we'll just go get it 'em!"

Iris hesitated, it seemed safe, there was no way she or Ash could forget their friendship bracelets if they were just put behind those boxes. And besides counting to 100 didn't take that long, and it did sound fun to play treasure hunters. "Okay…fine," Iris said, and with a small gulp of worry she held out her wrist, allowing Ash to strip her wrist of her special bracelet.

"Great," the little raven haired boy, with bracelets in hand, rushed over towards the boxes and reached his small hand behind them and allowed the friendship bracelets to clatter to the ground. "Now all we gotta do is count to 100!" Ash said as he returned to Iris and their fort.

With that the two friends started to count, each taking turns to say a number. While doing so, Iris squirmed in her place, staring at the boxes that her bracelet was hidden behind. Even though it had been a few mere seconds of counting it felt like in eternity!'

"97,"

"98,"

"99,"

"100!" Ash exclaimed, with a grin. "See that wasn't so bad, right Iris?"

"I guess not," Iris admitted as she hoped to her feet, "but now that were done, I want my bracelet back!"

With that Iris dash over towards the boxes towering in the corner, with such desire to get her bracelet back that she wasn't even aware of the floorboard that was poking up beneath her feet.

Remembering that his mother warned them to be careful of that pesky loose floorboard, Ash cried out "Iris, wait the floor-"

But his words didn't leave his mouth fast enough because in less than ten seconds the worst happened. Iris tripped on the loose piece of wood, she let out a yelp of shock as she tumbled forwards and collided with a nearby chair which rammed right into a miniature bookshelf, then into a large painting and before either of them knew it, a domino effect was created!

"Oh n-no they're gonna fall!" cried Ash as the falling objects had reached the corner of the room and now was causing the pile of boxes to wobble in a dangerous way. "We gotta move!"

"But our bracelets!" Iris exclaimed, she tried to move forwards but was yanked back by her friend as the boxes toppled to the ground.

"Ash! Iris! Are you two okay?!" asked a panic stricken Delia as she bolted up the stairs after hearing the loud crash from attic.

Her only response was the sound of coughing and sneezing from the cloud of dust that accumulated in the air as her son and his friend pulled themselves from the clutter that now was scattered on the floor. She smiled in relief but also due the humorous sight of how Ash and Iris were covered head to toe in dust, it littered their hair and stained their clothes, but she was just happy they seemed okay.

"What happened? Did playing treasure hunters get too out of hand?" Delia asked, helping the children from under all the stuff.

"Yeah, those boxes all fell over," Ash explained, before he gave a laugh, "That was fun! Let's do it again, Iris-" but as he turned to his purple haired friend he was startled to see that she had her face buried in her hands her shoulder trembling as he realized that she was crying.

"I-Iris, honey…wh-what's the matter?" the brown haired women asked, now bewildered at why tears were streaming down the girl's cheeks. "Are you hurt?"

"N-No…" Iris managed as she was pulled up into Mrs. Ketchum arms. "But m-my bra-bracelet…"

"Your bracelet?" Mrs. Ketchum repeated, in confusion.

"Iris why are you worrying about them?" Ash asked, since he felt no real attachment to his red, blue and gold piece of handmade jewelry, he didn't understand why Iris was crying, but then Ash gasped when realization hit him and the sensation of guilt formed in the bit of his stomach.

Iris's pretty bracelet, the one she had worked so hard on and adored so much, and the one that had the sliver pendant that matched his and told the world they were best friends was gone! Buried under all the random attic items that surrounded them, possibly never to be seen again, and it was all his fault!

"I-Iris…please d-don't c-cry, it'll be okay!" Ash insisted, trying to sooth his sobbing friend.

"N-No…it's n-not okay…they're gone! Our friendship br-bracelets a-are gone…g-gone for-forever!" Iris sobbed.

"No! There not gone! 'Cause I'm goona find them!" Ash stated to his distressed friend.

So for the rest of the afternoon the raven haired boy searched tirelessly through the attic, with the help of iris until it was time for her to go home, but even then he didn't give up. Ash looked for a week straight but was unsuccessful; it near impossible since it was just like trying to find a needle in a hay stack! Being fruitless in his efforts to find the two friendship bracelets sure was disappointing but it was nothing even close to the guilt he felt when he had to tell Iris that their bracelets were in fact gone forever. Watching her face crumple in sorrow and seeing the tears trial down her face was the worst thing Ash ever had to witness.

**(End of Flashback)**

"Ever since that day I've always felt guilty going up in the attic," Ash admitted and he rubbed the back of his head. "It was my fault for losing the bracelets."

"But I forgave you for what happened Ash," Iris said, sympathetically before reaching out and pulling Ash's wrist closer and then using her fingers she gently pressed the sliver half hearts together, mending them into one, so that they could both see the letters BFF that hadn't been seen in years. She smiled up at him, "iT's what friends do,"

"Yeah I know, but I still felt bad for a long time until I forgot about it…besides the only reason I found them was because I going through the attic, packing for the academy and all and looking for something I found them laying on the floor covered in dust and cobwebs," Ash said.

"Really, but they look brand new," Iris said letting the pendent dangle again as she admired Ash's bracelet, as she thought about how quickly a five year old Ash had his slapped his together, and then claiming that he had won, as if making the bracelets were race or something.

"Well I actually fixed 'em up," Ash admitted. He then pointed to the beads on Iris's bracelets, "It took me forever to find beads that matched your original bracelet, but now that I see how happy you are with it, it's totally worth it!"

"Ash, they look amazing, and look you even got the pattern, on mine, right!" Iris stated as she marveled at the beads pink, blue and purple pattern.

"I had to get that right, besides you were such a perfectionist back when we were kids," Ash said with a laugh, he then waited for Iris to give her usual remark of 'little kid' but instead he was tackled into a hug.

"Oh, Ash I love it! This is the best gift anyone has ever given me! You have no idea how much it means to me to be reunited with my special bracelet!" Iris gushed as she squeezed him tighter and tighter with each word that came from her mouth.

"Well that's why I'm your best friend Iris!" Ash said hugging her back, with a smile on his face, but just as quickly as the smile appeared on his face it abruptly disappeared when the front door suddenly swung open and in it's doorway stood Drayden with an irked expression on his face.

Ash sweatdropped, "Er um, I-Iris?" he smattered as he pulled away from their embrace.

Noticing that light, from the open door, that spilled into the dark night Iris turned and gave a nervous smile and gave a tiny wave of her hand at the tall white haired man before her, "Oh…um h-hi Daddy,"

Drayden didn't say anything at first, he just stared down at the two teens with his pale green eyes, until he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Iris Dragonlight…didn't I _specifically_ say not to stay out too late?"

"Um w-well ye-yes b-but-"

"Then why are you just getting home, _three_hours after your curfew?"

"It's be-because I w-was at-"

"And why are there all these books all over the porch?"

"I was at the lib-"

"Iris what in the world happened to your dress?! It completely-"

"Daddy!" Iris exclaimed, interrupting her father as she crossed her arms and pouted. "If you'd just let me speak, I'd tell you that I was at the library getting all these books so I could study and hopefully get into the same Poke Academy that Ash is going to, but while I was there I totally lost track of time and I was rushing to get home. And the only reason my dress looks like this is because I ran into this-MFTH?!" her explanation was cut short when Ash slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Iris I don't think telling Drayden about this creeper thing would be a good idea, unless you want him to wake up the whole town with his yelling," Ash whispered in her ear.

Iris sweatdropped, Ash was right about that; the last thing she wanted was for her Dad to get mad and make a big scene and totally embarrass her, which he had unfortunately done a countless amount of times, mostly in front of her crush to her dismay.

"You were rushing home and you ran into, what?" asked the white haired man with an arched brow.

"Er um…I-I'll tell you it um tomorrow…at breakfast, yeah!" Iris quickly said, "Besides, I'm pretty sure Mrs. Ketchum is expecting Ash home, right?"

Seeing that Iris was giving him the indication that he had to go, Ash nodded, "Right, I guess I'll home," he bounded off the porch and started down the walkway before adding over his shoulder, "See ya later, Iris!"

"Bye, Ash!" Iris said with a wave, "And thanks for everything!"

As the raven haired teen continued his stroll towards his house, Ash couldn't help but grin to himself as he wondered what Drayden's reaction would be when Iris told him about the whole creeper thing. Just the thought only made him laugh and he couldn't wait to get the full detailed description from his purple haired friend.


End file.
